Most mobile devices (e.g., smart phones) are configured to utilize removable Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that provide access to wireless network services managed by mobile network operators (MNOs). A UICC typically takes the form of a small removable card (e.g., a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card) that is inserted into a mobile device. Some mobile devices are capable of supporting two SIM cards in a standby mode. These mobile devices are usually referred to as Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) devices. In some cases, a first SIM card in a DSDS device can enable the DSDS device to communicate with a first wireless network (e.g., provided by a first MNO), and a second SIM card in the DSDS device can enable the DSDS device to communicate with a second wireless network (e.g., provided by a second MNO that is different than the first MNO). In some cases, each SIM card is associated with different wireless networks provided by the same MNO.
The DSDS device periodically wakes from a power saving sleep state to monitor paging channels for each of the two wireless networks. If the DSDS device wakes to monitor two separate paging channels associated with each of the two wireless networks during overlapping or identical time slots, a paging collision can occur. Such paging collision can result in, for example, missed phone calls, and can lead to a degraded customer experience. In some implementations, embedded UICCs (eUICCs) are being included on system boards of mobile devices and are used in place of, or to supplement, removable UICCs. The eUICCs are configured to manage multiple Electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs) associated with one or more wireless networks. Paging collisions can occur within eUICC-based mobile devices just as paging collisions can occur in UICC-based mobile devices (e.g., a DSDS device). This problem is exacerbated by the implementation of eUICCs that are capable of managing multiple eSIMs, which increases the probability for paging collisions to occur.